


Complicated Love

by yourlocalslytherin



Category: Merlí (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Fluff, Jealous!Pol, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Teenage Drama, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalslytherin/pseuds/yourlocalslytherin
Summary: Bruno never left for Italy.Nicola never existed.There's a mysterious boy joining the class who's taken an interest in Bruno.And Pol is finally realizing that he's in love.But when circumstances lead to Tania and Pol hooking up, everything changes.





	1. New Boy

 

 "He's hot, no?" Berta grinned cheekily, nudging Tania. "Looks like your type."

"Berta, c'mon, we both know I still like Marc even though he doesn't feel the same. There's no point trying to set me up with some guy, I'm still just going to pine after him."

"Okay, but I mean... he is attractive. If you're not going for him then I will." she flicks her long hair back slightly, before jumping off the top of a bench they'd been sitting on for the past half hour. "What did Merlí say his name was again?"

"Matías." Tania sighed, placing her chin in her hand, looking at the boy Berta was staring at. Admittedly, he was handsome, with angular features, coffee-coloured strokes of perfectly straight gelled back hair and hooded dark eyes. He was currently chatting and laughing with Pol and Marc across the yard, running a calloused hand through his hair. It was clear he was very aware his appearance was distracting and that many girls were watching from afar.

_Arrogance,_ Tania thought, rolling her eyes. There were many things Marc Vilaseca could be described as, but arrogant was not one of them. _Funny, sweet, caring, compassionate..._

"You've got that far-away look again." Berta commented, raising a single eyebrow. "Stop. Thinking. About. Him."

"Easy for you to say. You're not in love."

"Thankfully! I'm sorry but love is way too complicated. Boys want to fuck but never want an actual relationship with me. I'm actually used to it by now. I mean, I fucking faked a pregnancy 'cause I wanted Pol to be with me so bad. And, yeah, that was shitty but maybe if he hadn't just played with me then I wouldn't have done it." she shrugged. "I wish I was a lesbian, honestly. Girls just understand. They don't hurt you like boys do."

Tania smiled slightly in agreement, just as she looked up to see Bruno coming towards them. "Hey, I've gotta go home now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, beautiful. And stop thinking about Marc! You deserve better." she slapped her cheek fondly, before strutting away.

 Even with the distance, she could see that Bruno was trying hard to contain a smile. Since his last encounter with Pol which ended in hooking up, they'd hardly spoke to one another. Bruno had been much more distant than usual - coming to terms with how Pol decided to play with him. But now she could see he was in a good, it immediately made her perk up.

"Buenas tardes, handsome!" she called out, running over to him and wrapping him into a hug. "Long time no see."

"Agh, I know. Listen, Tania, I'm so sorry. I just needed some time to get over him, you know?"

"It's fine. Now - what's made you so happy?" she grinned, poking his cheek. His positive mood had already effected her and, honestly, it felt great to have her best friend back.

"You know that new boy, Matías? After class, he gave me a paper with his number on. He didn't even say anything, he just winked at me."

"That's fucking amazing! Wait, so - Matías is gay?"

"I don't know. But he's clearly not that insecure over whatever his sexuality is."

"So are you gonna message him?" she asked him excitedly.

"Maybe." 

"You don't seem that hyped." she realized, her eyebrows furrowing. "I mean, you've got so lucky here. You heard him speak in Philosophy class - the boy is super intelligent. And, truth be told, he's kinda hot."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." he began to nod. "It's about time I start kissing someone who actually _wants_ to be with me. No more Pol."

"That's what I like to hear!"

"Anyway, what about your situation with Marc?"

_Way to kill the mood,_ she inwardly thought, but she knew he hadn't meant to. Tania hadn't updated him on what was going on in her life for weeks.

"It doesn't matter. I'm gonna get over him."

 


	2. Sweet Little Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but oh well! x

 

It had been a few weeks since Matías had given Bruno his number along with a wink, and Bruno still hadn't actually done anything about it. He more or less wasn't seen as the 'new boy' anymore since everybody was used to his presence by now and he became a popular student in class - but it wasn't too hard to see why everyone adored him, with his intelligence, humour and good-looks.

Matías classed Bruno as a friend. Since he sat right behind him, they'd sometimes chat about the most random stuff and, truth be told, Bruno loved it. They had similar humour and he was easy to talk to. They hadn't uttered a word about the phone number since it happened and it seemed neither of them were planning to.

What frustrated Bruno most was that he'd quickly become the best of friends with Pol and Marc. They were always together, chatting and laughing, and there was a main reason why he hated it so much: he constantly worried that he and Pol were hooking up behind the scenes.

For all he know, Pol could be playing with Matías the same way he'd played with him. The worst part was that, if his concerns were true, he didn't know who he would be mad at - Matías for sleeping with Pol or Pol for sleeping with Matías.

 

....

 

**So... I ended up messaging Matías** \- _Bruno_

**WOW OKAY I'M FREAKING OUT** _\- Tania_

**We talked for a bit and I think I like him?** _\- Bruno_

**You have no idea how pleased I am that you're finally over Pol** _\- Tania_

**BUT ANYWAY GIVE ME DETAILS WHAT DID YOU TALK ABOUT** _\- Tania_

**We talked on the phone for a few hours about nothing and now I can hardly remember anything haha** _\- Bruno_

**HOW MANY HOURS** _\- Tania_

**3?** _\- Bruno_

**BRUNO THIS IS AMAZING** _\- Tania_

**I know! :)** _\- Bruno_

**But you know the best part? He asked me out** _\- Bruno_

**YOU ARE KIDDING ME** _\- Tania_

**Nope ;)** _\- Bruno_

**You better have said yes!** _\- Tania_

**Of course** _\- Bruno_

**There's a party this Saturday so we're going to that together and I'm just so happy!!** _\- Bruno_

**I actually cannot wait to see Pol's reaction to this** _\- Tania_

**He won't care but it I don't mind that much** _\- Bruno_

 

But the truth was - he did. He did mind that if he and Matías were to start dating, Pol wouldn't care in the slightest. It bothered him and that's when he realized he hardly believed what he was saying to Tania. He was happy, sure, but he wasn't as excited as he should've been.

Here was a boy, attractive, intelligent and funny, actually showing a real interest in him... and yet he was still undeniably in love with Pol Rubio.

 


	3. Bleeding Love

 

_'What do you want me to say, Bruno? That I'm in love with you? I've never fell in love with anyone. Not you, not any girl.'_

Lies.

Pol had fallen hard for Bruno Bergeron and he could hardly deny it any longer. 

Maybe it was those captivating chocolate eyes, maybe the adorable smile that made him melt, maybe the fact he was the only one he'd ever truly wanted to watch movies and snuggle up with, simply chatting and laughing and kissing. 

He didn't realize he was so in love until he started noticing all the small things.

The rush of warmth he felt when thinking about him or looking at him. The fact he knew his coffee order by heart. How he sometimes couldn't stop staring at him. That just the mere thought of him made him smile. His incredibly endearing little quirks. The general feeling of _safety_ around him.

He'd even started to enjoy the sappy love songs on the radio.

And that's why he couldn't help but be in a bad mood with Matías.

"Bruno is single, right?" he asked casually, taking a bite of an apple.

Pol's eyebrows furrowed at this. "Yeah but... what do you mean?"

"Well, he's cute. We talked for ages on the phone yesterday, and we agreed to go to that party together this Saturday. I just wanted to make sure there's no boyfriend or girlfriend in the way."

_No no no no._

"There's not but you... you're gay?"

Matías rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Bet you hate me now."

"No, no, not at all. But why not... I don't know, Oliver?"

"Nah, he's a bit too feminine for me. Bruno is just really attractive, you know?"

Yes, he knew.

"But..." Pol's head was spinning. Just the thought of them together made him feel genuinely sick. 

"I mean, he's so distracting. I've thought about kissing those lips since the first time I saw him." he chuckled. "Anyway, what about you? Marc told me you're a bit of a ladies man but I've never seen you going for any girl."

"I have to go." he suddenly said, his lip trembling, before bolting off as Matías watched in confusion.

When he was finally alone in the school's bathroom, he began to wretch into the sink.

_Bruno and Matías._

_Bruno with someone that wasn't him._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when I'll update, but it shouldn't be too soon :)


End file.
